Brownies Topped With Whipped Cream
by Madame SeventySix
Summary: When Eli tries to do something sweet for his lovely girlfriend, it goes horribly wrong. But they can improvise, right?


**Eli's POV:**

My feet pitter pattered on the floor, I wanted to make sure Clare doesn't awake from her peaceful slumber. The hardwood was freezing with the absence of shoes, but I didn't care, I needed to get this done.

I was scrambling all over the kitchen to find the proper ingredients. I couldn't fucking cook for my life, but this was for my love. Not knowing where to start, I poured some kind of chocolate mix into the bowl, and poured some milk in too. I eventually beat in an egg or two, and then poured the batter into a cooking pan. I threw it in the oven and set the timer.

My eyes were drooping from lack of sleep, so I decided to take a beauty nap on the couch in the living room. Even someone as handsome as me needed beauty sleep once in a while. I was lost in my vivid dreaming, when I felt some kind of weight landing on my lap.

And then I woke up to a blue-eyed angel straddling me.

**Clare's POV:**

I woke up from my nap a long time ago and I didn't mean to wake him up; I was just playing with his gorgeous hair. I could tangle my fingers in the raven – colored mess all day long. But I decided to have some fun with my sleepy Eli.

"Why good morning princess." I giggled to him. To wake him up some more, I leaned my lips to his neck; I decided it needed some color to it. My teeth sunk into his jugular and I was rewarded with a spine-tingling moan. I sucked and bit, loving that I control over him this easily. I pulled back and licked my lips and smirked. Mission accomplished: his neck was a reddish-purple color.

"Hello my beautiful blue eyes." He sat up and smiled a genuine smile at me.

"How was your nap?" He smirked, "I was dreaming of you, as always. You were actually moaning my name while I put my fingers in your…"

"That's enough!" I covered my ears knowing he would continue with the details. "Plus, no sex before I'm married. You know the rules. I love you with all of my heart Eli, but…"

"We weren't making love though! We were simply fooling around." _Sigh_. Eli will be Eli.

"Eli, I have made it this far without sex, I still want to wait for everything, including foreplay." I got off of him, knowing if we continued this conversation; it would just upset him more. Eli has been more than patient, and I am grateful, but he will eventually explode if I keep talking about having intercourse. I started to waddle over to the kitchen, but Eli's hands wrapped around my hips, stopping me in my tracks.

I smiled loving, I loved when we cuddled like this; it made me feel so loved. I turned around to kiss him. I pressed my soft lips to his. He tasted sweet, and I would not have pulled away if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen.

A strange smell all of a sudden entered my nose, "Eli, do you smell something burning?"

**Eli's POV:**

"Oh shit!" I sprinted over to the kitchen and opened the oven. The fucking brownies burned! I took them out, and ripped my hair in frustration. I wanted to do one nice thing for my beautiful and brilliant girlfriend. It was to reward her for all that she does for me. I was a pathetic fucking failure, but at least I still had my good looks.

"Eli, you tried to bake brownies? That's so sweet." I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. I burned her favorite dessert, and she took it as some amazing gesture. "Do you know what I like to put on my brownies, Eli?" I shook my head in confusion.

Clare skipped over to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream.

"Edwards….don't you dare…" Too late. I had whipped cream all over my damn face! Blue eyes laughed hysterically as I tried to wipe it off. She grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Her tongue soon met my jaw line and was licking away the sweet cream.

"Oh Claaaaaaare." I couldn't help but moan. Clare pulled away only to rip my black shirt off. I felt something cold hit my chest. Fuck. My girlfriend started to slowly lick away the cream off of my chest too. Ugh. Her tongue was so long and wet. This was so much better than eating burnt brownies.

Something raw snapped inside of me. The gears were turning and I had a brilliant plan forming in my head while Clare worked on my naked chest. I pushed her away, just to get something from my room and another can of whipped cream out of the fridge.

After I came back to the kitchen, I put the object in my pocket, and started to write out words with the whipped cream. I didn't care that the counter was getting dirty, but it concerned me that my hand was shaking violently.

Clare peeked over my shoulder to make out what I was writing with the cream. When I finished, I used the expensive object from my pocket to use it as the dot for the question mark. I turned around to see her reaction. I was shaking violently as I saw her mouth drop wide open.

The cream read: Will you marry me, Clare?

I tossed the empty can to the side and started to actually cry. Did I just seriously propose to my girlfriend? I could tell Clare's voice wasn't working, so I spoke first.

"I know, it's cheesy, but my original plan was to put the ring in a brownie, but that didn't work. You know I can't fucking cook for my life. And I would have gotten nervous to actually make a tear – jerking speech…"

"Eli, stop." She put her hands on my chest. Oh no, the rejection. I started to shake and cry even more. I just had to fuck up everything! Why couldn't I just wait a couple of more months!? Clare grabbed my hands and started to spill tears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" her voice was strained and her cheeks were red from crying. She pulled me into the most heart-pounding kiss ever. I let out the biggest sigh, maybe I am not a totally fucktard after all. My cheeks started to get wet from my own teary eyes. I couldn't stop shaking, Clare actually said yes! We were getting married!

I didn't bother to clean up the brownies or whipped cream. I picked up my fiancé bridal style and ran to our room. I threw her on the bed and I lost all control from there.

I gripped the hem of her shirt and looked up at her angelic face; she nodded in approval, and I tore her shirt off. She giggled at my stubbornness, but I didn't care. I wanted to pleasure my future wife, in every way possible. I then gestured towards her jeans, asking for more permission.

She nodded, and I smiled like never before. I pulled her jeans down and stared at her white cotton panties. How adorable, virgin white. I rubbed her sweet spot through the panties and heard the most arousing noise ever: Clare Edwards moaning.

"Eliiiiiiii, take off my underwear." Clare whined in annoyance. My eyes bugged out at her words, but I didn't care, I would make this perfect woman scream until her lungs collapsed; I will make her scream until the people in Vancouver file a noise complaint. I pulled the undergarments down, but she clamped her legs shut.

"Clare, if you're not comfortable, we can stop."

"I'm comfortable, just embarrassed." she laughed nervously.

"Relax, and if you hate it, just tell me and I will stop. Don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful in every way, my love." I smiled and sighed. I had always wished that Clare would feel as beautiful as she really was.

I slowly slipped my ring finger in her tight, wet hole. Even I myself groaned, if she felt this good around my finger, I can't wait to see how she felt around my cock. But this wasn't about me, it was about my Clare. Besides, she said no love-making until our amazing honeymoon. My movements continued as she moaned louder and louder. I kept staring at her face, when she was clearly in ecstasy. I pumped faster and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhh Eliiiiii!" she was now screaming and panting out of breath. Her orgasm was soon approaching, so I slid another finger into her. My wrist started to cramp, but I moved faster anyway.

"Oh Eli, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"

"Come for me, my love; let go." To help her out, I twisted my hand to gingerly place my thumb on her tender clit. Yep, that did it.

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" she screamed so loud my ears were ringing. The look on her face was so beautiful, hell, all of my fiancé was perfect. I smiled, looking at her tired physique and pulled my fingers out. I sucked her sweet juices off of my fingers and moaned. She tasted so sweet, I couldn't wait for her to let me eat her out one day.

"Eli that was amazing, thank you. I love you, so much." I started to bawl like a fucking baby. This woman made me crazy.

"I love you more blue eyes. Hmm…I just made Saint Clare scream in sexual ecstasy. My bucket list is getting completed quite fast." She laughed and slapped my chest playfully.

"Ouch, I'm kidding Edwards!"


End file.
